


Angel face, devil thoughts

by Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu



Category: apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom/sub vibes, F/M, Finger Fucking, Fingering, Friends With Benefits, Hate Fuck, Revenant is Revenant, Robot Kink, Robot with a dick, Robot/Human Relationships, Rough Sex, S&M, Vaginal Sex, sex friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:07:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24909685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu/pseuds/Kazumi_aka_Troys_waifu
Summary: Revenant always loved to dominate, even in his human days. He’s strong and loves to be the sadistic one. And you, you loved to be fucked properly. To be manhandled when you acted like a brat and someone who isn’t too vanilla with you, just because you seem small and fragile. You’re not. And Revenant knows.
Relationships: Revenanr (Apex legends) x you, Revenant (Apex Legends)/You, revenant / reader, revenant / you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 85





	Angel face, devil thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: Kazumi-aka-Troys-waifu

„Please“, you whine pathetically, „your fingers ain’t going to do shit, Rev please, I want your cock, come ooon!“ Just when the words are out you realize what you just had said.  
Movements stop and Revenants head tilts, optics narrowing with his jaw clenching and if he had a tongue he would bite down on it.  
You could feel his ego scathed, disrespected and it has him growling in distaste.  
That was a mistake.  
„A-Am I in trouble now?“, you nervously laugh, already regretting your bratty behavior.  
Without a warning, Revenant pushes his finger back inside your wet cunt, knuckles deep and his wrist flicks fast and deep so sudden that you’re already writhing and kicking with cries.  
„Are you underestimating me? I’ll fucking make you cum with just my fingers, got that skinbag?“ He uses his free hand to press down on your belly and pin you against the floor to stop you from moving around.  
„Now hold still and take it“, he grunts, fingers still fucking you at a brutally hard pace, „After all you were begging for this earlier.“

—————

All you wanted was a quickie. Just a quick fuck to get rid of all the tension that has been built up between you two since the last match. You weren’t sure if Revenant was your fuck toy or if you were his, but whenever someone of you were in the mood, the other one was there to help.  
You were quick to find out that Revenant had a cock attachment and he could actually feel pleasure and experience an actual orgasm! He just doesn't prefer to use it on just anyone, which was kinda romantic because somehow he decided to choose you to be a good use for it. The not-so-romantic part of that "relationship", "agreement" or whatever you two had, outside of the ring, was probably refilling his cum spender after going for too many rounds.  
His stamina was in fact incredible!  
Revenant always loved to dominate, even in his human days. He’s strong and loves to be the sadistic one, just like in the games. And you, you loved to be fucked properly. To be manhandled when you acted like a brat and someone who isn’t too vanilla with you, just because you seem small and fragile.  
You’re not. And Revenant knows. 

—————

Revenant is making it awfully hard for you to keep your legs spread. They’re shaking, twitching of overstimulation but he shows no mercy.  
„You’re so fucking pathetic when you can’t even keep your legs spread for me“, he chuckles deep, „It honestly just makes me want to be even meaner.“  
The hand that was resting on your belly is now fanatically rubbing on your clit, causing you to gasp for air and arch your back as you feel your third orgasm crash through your system.  
„C-Cumming! Fuuck I‘m cumming!“, you moan shamelessly, eyes rolling back in your head.  
Revenant can feel your walls clench around his fingers, sucking them in, hungry for more, while your juices run down his wrist and form a small puddle on the ground.

He finally slips out of your dripping wet cunt, allowing you to catch your breath, as he admires the slickness on his fingers for a second and then quickly shoving them in your mouth. He pushes them down on your tongue, making you taste yourself as you suck on them. His Optics zoom in on you, savoring every second of this. When he pulls his fingers out again, he rubs them on your cheek, smearing your own spit on your skin and then grabbing your jaw to look at him. There’s a satisfying grin on his silicon lips.  
„Your fucking filthy, you know that?“  
You nod, a little ashamed but eager to take more, take everything he has to offer tonight.  
„Stop acting all cute and innocent in front of others as if you weren’t begging for my cock every night. I‘ll fuck you until that innocent act of yours is gone, got that?“ 

He was talking about earlier, when you were in a duo with Mirage and played your „damsel in distress“ role with him, so he would offer you the better loot... To be honest, you did that quiet often with basically all legends, although you definitely had the strength and ability’s to win a match all by yourself. You just decided it’s more fun to let others work for you and protect you. Revenant was probably the only one you couldn’t fool with that. From the first day he saw you he didn’t gave a single fuck how you were doing in the ring. Neither a smile nor a flirty wink could elicit him a single »thanks« or at least a little help finding a good gun. It’s either eat or get eaten, it’s simple as that. 

Revenant was suddenly standing, pulling you up to your feet and immediately shoving your face against the cold wall.  
You spread your legs as best as possible, standing on tiptoes, breath heavy while the murderous Robot rubbed his cock between your folds to lube himself. The attachment itself is made out of a dark red, soft silicon that seemed to glow pulsing on the tip. He was just a few inches over the average size and the fact that he could easily replace the attachment with something inhumanly bigger meant he could fuck peoples brains out with just his talent alone. You licked your lips, peeking over your shoulder to get a view on it before it got buried inside of you.  
When he finally slides inside, you unintentionally hold your breath, focusing on how he entered your hungry cunt inch by inch. „Shit“, you curse out when he’s only halfway inside. Revenant holds your hips steady, gripping hard on them and almost leaving bruises on your soft flesh as he suddenly fucks into you. You clench your jaw and let out a low groan that soon turns into high-pitched moans and whines. Revenant was pounding into you with everything he’s got, deep huffed moans escaping his lips every once in a while. He always tried so hard to hold back any sounds, he didn’t want you to know how fucking good you felt. Your pussy so tight, so perfectly wet just for him. He wanted to fill every single hole of yours with his cum, he wanted to hear you beg, beg for more, like your life depended on it.  
„W-wait“, you whine in between your pleasure filled cries, „Rev, fuck, my legs, wait- oh my god!“ Your whole body was particularly shaking, trembling from another orgasm that was about to hit you like a train. „What’s the matter little one? Can’t stand anymore?“, Revenant chuckled deep, fastening his pace, „You skinbags sure are fucking weak.“

He’s a lot taller than you and made no effort in picking you up by the hips, like a small doll, to keep fucking you like this. Your feet were just a few inches above the ground, one hand resting on the wall, the other one holding onto Revenants arm for support. 

„Fuckfuckfuckfuck“, you scream in pleasure, words morphed into one as you felt another orgasm crashing through your body, too sudden to even think about it. Your whole body felt like it was on fire, electricity shooting through your limbs while your inner walls tighten around Revenants dick. You tighten up so much around him, he has a hard time pulling out properly and slam back into you.  
Ignoring your twitching legs and overstimulated whines, he quickly catches up the rhythm again. „P-Piece of shit..“, you curse him between moans.  
„Say that again and I’ll use that mouth for something better than bitching“, Rev growls and slams himself so hard against your hips that it hurts the way he hits your cervix over and over again. The way he was groaning, huffing and how his pace fastened you knew he was close and you knew how to drive him over the edge.  
„F-Fuck, Rev, please fucking come inside me“, you cried out, clinging to his arms as he used you like a toy. There was a low chuckle followed by an appreciatively hum from deep down inside of his voice box when he finally came. He filled you up with his white, hot cum shooting straight to your womb. Your combined juices pour out of your folds, coating the floor in your sticky substances. His dick continues to twitch in you, large metallic palms creating fresh new bruises on the flesh of your hip bones. For a bliss of a second Revenant felt like a human again and if he had real organs that worked like they should, you would certainly be pregnant by now.  
You tremble, not being able to keep yourself up any longer, senses and nerves numb as well as your fucked out and fried brain. When Revenant puts you to your feet again, you instantly sink down to your knees, heavily panting.  
„Tired?“, Revenant was looking down on you, optics running up and down your abused flesh, „Don’t get too comfortable sweet thing, I‘m not done with you yet...“


End file.
